Get Married for Business Purpose ( TRANS )
by ParkHyunHa
Summary: Yunjae fic . Kehidupan pernikahan dari Jaejoong dan Yunho , dua pengusaha yang saling bersaing . (TRANS)
1. Chapter 1

Get Married for Business Purpose

Yunjae fic . Kehidupan pernikahan dari Jaejoong dan Yunho , dua pengusaha yang saling bersaing .

Title: Get Married for Business Purpose

Genre : Romance , Drama

Pairing : Yunjae , Yoosu

Penulis : moonlite

Translate by : ParkHyunHa

Rating: M

Length: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Saya disini hanya mentranslate ff dari Moonlite, dan saya adalah author baru didunia FFn jadi mohon dukungannya^^

Peringatan : yaoi, m-preg, mesum , diedit , NC

* * *

cast :

Kim Jaejoong : 25 tahun , perancang busana , memiliki perusahaan fashion sendiri dengan brand ' HERO '

Jung Yunho : 25 tahun , memiliki perusahaan sendiri bernama ' Jung Auto ' , adalah sebuah perusahaan yang mengimpor kendaraan asing , seperti mobil , sepeda motor , dll

Park YooChun : 25 tahun , asisten Yunho

Kim Junsu : 24 tahun , adik Jaejoong , pacar Yoochun

Shim Changmin : 23 tahun , model yang mendukung ' HERO ' brand

Karakter lain:

Jung Jessica : sepupu Yunho , seorang mahasiswa , tinggal bersama Yunho karena ayahnya adalah duta Korea Selatan untuk Afrika Selatan , sehingga orang tuanya harus tinggal di sana . Untuk pendidikan nya , orang tua mereka memutuskan dia tinggal di Seoul . Pacar Changmin

Jung Jihye : adik Yunho , menghadiri sebuah perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Jessica , tinggal bersama Yunho setelah lulus dari sekolah tinggi untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik

Jung Krystal : adik Jessica , seorang siswa SMA , tinggal bersama Yunho

Go Ara : asisten Jaejoong

Mr. Kim : ayah Jaejoong , seorang manajer dari salah satu Jung Auto showroom , mengagumi Yunho sebagai majikan gagah dan jenius

Ibu Jaejoong : Mrs. KIM

Mr Jung : ayah Yunho , pegawai pemerintah di Gwangju

Mrs Jung : ibu Yunho , tinggal di Gwangju

Dan karakter lebih di masa depan .

* * *

Ringkasan :

Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah dua pengusaha terbaik di Korea Selatan . Perusahaan mereka adalah dua perusahaan terbesar di sana . Setiap tahun , selalu ada penghargaan untuk pengusaha terbaik dan perusahaan terbaik tahun ini . Mereka selalu bersaing satu sama lain untuk menjadi yang terbaik , meskipun mereka tidak di bidang yang sama , industri fashion dan industri otomotif . Mereka sangat terkenal , jadi tentu saja mereka mengenal satu sama lain , tetapi tidak secara pribadi . Mereka adalah saingan pula , tetapi mereka tidak membenci satu sama lain secara pribadi .

Jaejoong tidak seperti ayahnya bekerja untuk Jung Auto karena itu berarti bahwa ayahnya mendukung saingannya . Junsu tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka keluarganya berhubungan dengan Jung Auto , jadi dia tidak memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ia memiliki hubungan dengan asisten Yunho . Di sisi lain , Yunho tidak seperti sepupunya , Jessica , tanggal Changmin , karena ia mendukung ' HERO ' brand. Junsu dan Jessica ingin Jaejoong dan Yunho menikah , sehingga mereka dapat melanjutkan hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka .

Ibu Kim selalu merasa kesepian setiap hari karena suaminya dan Jaejoong yang sibuk bekerja , sementara Junsu sibuk dengan pacarnya . Jadi , dia ingin seorang cucu untuk mengisi kesepiannya . Dia berpikir Junsu tidak cukup dewasa untuk menjadi orangtua , sehingga harus Jaejoong yang memberinya cucu . Di sisi lain , Mr dan Mrs Jung merasa bahwa rumah mereka sangat cukup karena Jihye pindah dengan Yunho , sehingga mereka ingin Yunho untuk memberi mereka cucu untuk membawa ceria ke rumah mereka . Masalahnya adalah Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah orang-orang yang sangat ambisius I karir mereka , sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memiliki kekasih . Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk menikah . Yoochun , Junsu , dan Jessica akan membujuk mereka untuk menikah dengan tujuan bisnis sebagai alasan .

* * *

ini baru prolog aja, jadi untuk lanjutannya silahkan diriview^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho bangun sangat awal di pagi hari. Dia hanya tidur sekitar 2 jam . Ini adalah kebiasaannya . Dia adalah seorang pekerja keras . Dia ingin menjaga imagenya ' **PENGUSAHA TERBAIK UNTUK TAHUN INI' .** Dia telah diberikan gelar untuk 3 kali dan dia ingin membuat 4 kali untuk tahun ini . Pemenang penghargaan akan diumumkan minggu depan . Dia sangat gugup tentang hal itu . Meskipun ia adalah pemenang tahun lalu , ia tidak bisa tenang , karena ia memiliki saingan yang kuat , Kim Jaejoong , pemilik brand ' HERO ' , brand nomor 1 untuk fashion di negeri ini . tahun lalu Kim Jaejoong menjadi runner up.

Setelah melakukan beberapa usaha di kamar mandi , Yunho melakukan beberapa latihan . Ini dapat membantu untuk manambah semangat untuk melakukan kegiatan hari ini . Setelah itu , ia selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja . Pelayan telah melayani sarapan di meja makan , ia memasuki ruang makan . Tak satu pun dari ' gadis ' nya ada di meja makan , jadi dia pergi ke kamar mereka dan mengetuk pintu. " Girls, apa yang kau lakukan di sana ? Sarapan sudah siap . Jihye , Jess , Krystal , cepatlah! Aku tidak ingin terlambat . " Dia begitu sibuk, jadi satu-satunya kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan ' gadis ' nya saat sarapan. Mereka selalu memiliki sarapan bersama-sama .

Sekarang , 4 dari mereka siap di meja makan untuk sarapan . Mereka selalu berbicara sambil sarapan. Jika Yunho memiliki sesuatu untuk mengatakan kepada gadis-gadis , ia selalu mengatakan itu saat sarapan, begitu juga anak-anak .

" Jess , ada apa dengan rambutmu ? " Yunho terkejut dengan warna rambut baru Jessica .

" Aku mengecat rambutku kemarin . Bukankah aku yeppo , Oppa ? " Jessica balasan .

" Aku tidak suka gadis-gadis pirang . Mereka terlihat bodoh . " Yunho mengatakan dengan polos .

" Oppa , aku tidak bodoh . " Jessica balasan .

" Jika kau tidak , jadi jangan membuat dirimu terlihat seperti salah satu dari mereka . " Yunho mengatakan .

Jessica cemberut . Dia pasti tidak bisa menyinggung perasaan Yunho .

" Orang itu benar-benar memberimu pengaruh buruk . " Yunho berkata kepada Jessica .

" Oppa , kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Changmin ? Selain itu , ia memiliki nama . Jangan memanggilnya ' orang itu ' ? " Jessica jengkel.

" Aku tidak peduli tentang namanya . Aku tidak suka dia . Mengapa aku harus ingat namanya ? " Yunho menjawab .

" Oppa , dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah dengan Oppa? Mengapa kau membencinya hanya karena ia mendukung produk sainganmu ? " Jessica membela namjachingunya .

" Nde , dan aku tidak menyukainya . " Jawaban Yunho .

" Ini tidak masuk akal . Oppa selalu berpikir logis , kan? Tapi sekarang, Oppa membenci seseorang dengan alasan tidak masuk akal . " Jessica berkata.

" Hanya tolong, jangan berdebat lagi . Kita harus menikmati sarapan kami , kan? " Jihye ikut campur , tidak ingin kakaknya dan sepupunya melanjutkan argumen mereka . " Silakan Jess , hanya mendengarkan apa yang oppa bilang . "

" Oke . Baik, aku akan berhenti hanya untukmu Jihye. " Jessica berkata pada Jihye .

" Baik . Dan bagi kalian berdua , Oppa harap kalian tidak memilih pacar yang salah seperti Jess . " Yunho mengacu pada Jihye dan Krystal .

Mereka meneruskan sarapan mereka . Ketika mereka masih sarapan , telepon Yunho bordering dan ternyata Appa Yunho yang menelepon.

Kring Kring Kring

" Yoboseyo ! Appa , bagaimana kabarmu? Mengapa Appa menelepon pagi ini ? " Yunho menjawab panggilan .

" Aku baik-baik . Kami hanya merindukanmu , Son . Bagaimana kabarmu ? Apakah anak-anak dengan keadaan baik ? Apakah mereka mengganggumu ? " Mr Jung bertanya .

" Kami baik-baik saja . mereka bersikap baik . Hanya saja Jessica memilih orang yang salah sebagai namjachingunya. " Jawaban Yunho .

" Hei , kenapa kau mengatakan kepada samchon? " Jessica bilang .

Mr Jung terkekeh . " Owh , jadi Jess kami punya namjachingu sekarang . Jadi Yunho , kenapa kau tidak memiliki satu ? Kau lebih tua dari dia , tapi kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sama sekali . Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja . Appa pikir kau harus mulai berpikir tentang pernikahan dari sekarang . Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawatmu dengan baik . "

" Berikan aku teleponnya! " Mrs Jung sedang mencoba untuk mengambil telepon dari suaminya .

" Yunho , ummamu ingin bicara denganmu . " Mr Jung memberikan telepon kepada istrinya .

" Yunho , akan aku luruskan . KAPAN AKAN KAU MEMBERIKAN CUCU? " Mrs Jung berteriak . Itu membuat Yunho terkejut , tidak hanya Yunho , tetapi juga gadis-gadis . " Yunho , hal tersebut sangat cukup sepi di sini semenjak Jihye pindah denganmu. " Mrs Jung sedang berpura-pura terisak .

" Umma , jangan menangis . Umma membuatku sedih . " Yunho mengatakan

" Jika kau tidak ingin aku menangis , HANYA MEMENUHI HARAPAN KAMI ! " Mrs Jung berhenti untuk mengambil napas . " DAN SECEPATNYA ! " Lalu ia mengakhiri panggilan .

" Tapi Umma ... Umma ? Umma ? " Yunho memanggil ummanya , tetapi ummanya tidak menjawab , karena dia telah mengakhiri panggilan . " Dia telah mengakhiri panggilannya. "

" Oppa , appa dan umma benar . Oppa harus berpikir tentang pernikahan. Oppa membutuhkan seseorang untuk merawat Oppa, untuk mengingatkan Oppa untuk makan secara teratur, untuk menghilangkan stres Oppa, untuk membuat Oppa merasa hangat di malam hari . " Jihye mengatakan . " Selain itu, aku ingin memiliki keponakan namja atau keponakan yeoja segera . "

Yunho bingung . Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa .

" Ya , itu benar . Oppa membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkan Oppa ketika Oppa marah dengan kami . " Jessica bilang mengejek dan Yunho hanya melotot padanya .

" Oppa sibuk dengan pekerjaan Oppa . Oppa tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kekasih . Selain itu, Oppa telah memiliki 3 wanita cantik di sini di rumah Oppa . Oppa tidak perlu menambahkan 1 lagi. " Yunho mengatakan .

" Jika Oppa tidak suka dengan yang cantik ,menikah saja dengan orang jelek. Hahaha ~ " kata Jessica mengejek . Sekali lagi , Yunho hanya mengirim deathglare. Dia tahu bahwa Jessica marah dengan kata-katanya tentang rambutnya dan namjachingunya , jadi dia tidak akan berhenti mengejek sampai dia puas. Tidak ada gunanya membalasnya .

" Oppa , jika Oppa tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang yeoja , Oppa dapat menikahi seorang namja . " Krystal memberikan Yunho pendapat . Dia tidak suka berbicara sesuatu yang tidak berguna , tidak seperti kakaknya yang suka berbicara banyak , sehingga ia selalu mendengarkan pendapatnya dengan serius .

Yunho Mengerutkan kening mendengarkan pendapat Krystal . Tentu saja , dia tak pernah berpikir tentang menikah seorang namja . Dia bahkan tak pernah berpikir menikahi seorang yeoja. Dia tak rencana untuk menikah . Baginya , cintanya adalah perusahaannya .

Yunho tak bisa menikmati sarapannya kali ini. Dia terus berpikir tentang apa yang orang tuanya katakan. Setelah selesai sarapan , mereka meninggalkan apartemen . Yunho mengantarkan Krystal ke sekolah , dan kemudian mengantarkan Jihye dan Jessica ke universitas mereka . Setelah selesai mengantar dongsaeng dan sepupunya, dia pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja .

* * *

The Kims sedang sarapan bersama di rumah mereka . Ini adalah rumah Jaejoong t . Ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapan mereka , tiba-tiba telepon Junsu berdering .

Kring Kring Kring ( sound effect gak berhasil -_-)

Junsu menjawab panggilan . " Yoboseyo ! Annyeong , Chunnie ! Mengapa kau menelepon ? aku sedang sarapan dengan keluargaku sekarang . "

" Chunnie ? Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. " Pikir Jaejoong . " Oh , aku hanya merindukanmu , My Baby Su . " Jawaban Yoochun . " Bagaimana kabarmu dan calon mertuaku ? "

" Aku baik-baik . Appa dan Umma juga. Aku juga merindukanmu . " Junsu jawaban .

" Apakah Chunnie yang disebut ? Oh ~ Dia bertanya tentangku dan appamu . Hal ini sangat manis . " Ibu Kim mengatakan . " Tanyakan padanya ketika ia akan mengunjungi kami lagi . "

" Tunggu dulu ? Siapa Chunnie ? Dan mengapa dia meneleponmu saat ini ? Apakah dia tidak memiliki sikap yang baik? Dan kenapa dia mengunjungimu ? " Jaejoong bertanya . Dia penasaran tentang siapa yang disebut ' Chunnie ' .

" Oops ! aku pikir sedang mengganggu sarapanmu. " Yoochun mengatakan . Dia bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong di jalur telepon. "Sampai nanti , MY Baby Su ! Beritahu appa dan umma bahwa aku akan mengunjungi mereka lagi nanti . I love you , baby Su ! " Lalu ia menutup telepon .

"Memangnya Junsu belum pernah bercerita? " Ibu Kim Jaejoong bertanya . " Dia adalah namjachingu JunSu . Umma dan appamu akan segera memiliki menantu . "

" APA? Menantu? " Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari ummanya . " Sejak kapan dia punya pacar ? "

" Uhm ... Umma , aku belum memberitahu Jae Hyung . " Junsu mengatakan . " Jae Hyung selalu sibuk . Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakannya dan jika kami akhirnya memiliki waktu bersama , aku selalu lupa untuk memberitahunya . "

" Jadi , apakah itu berarti bahwa aku satu-satunya yang tidak tahu tentang ini? " Jaejoong bertanya tak percaya .

" Uhm , umma pikir begitu . " Mrs Kim menjawab .

Jaejoong berhasil mengambil napas dalam-dalam . Dia terkejut tentang apa yang ia dengar . " Oke ,aku baik-baik saja . Jadi , ceritakan tentang Chunnie itu! " Tuntut Jaejoong . " Apa pekerjaannya ? "

" Uhm , dia ... Dia adalah rekan kerja appa . Benar, Appa ? " Junsu mengedipkan matanya kepada appanya dan appanya memahami apa yang dimaksudkannya.

" Oh , yeah . Itu benar. " Mr Kim merespon .

" Jadi , ia bekerja dengan appa di showroom ' Jung Auto ' juga. " Jaejoong mengatakan .

" Uhm , tidak. Ia tidak bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan appa . " Junsu mengatakan .

" Jadi , dia manajer showroom lain ? " Jaejoong bertanya .

" Tidak, dia tidak bekerja di showroom . Dia bekerja di kantor pusat . " Junsu jawaban .

" Oh ~ Dalam divisi apa ? " Jaejoong terus menginterogasi Junsu .

" Uhm ... " Junsu tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa Namjachingunya adalah asisten Jung Yunho . Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan tidah senang mendengarnya.

" Baik, aku tidak peduli dia bekerja di divisi mana . Aku hanya peduli tentang gajinya . " Jaejoong mengatakan . " Dan aku yakin bahwa dia menerima gaji dengan jumlah yang besar, karena ia bekerja di perusahaan terbesar di negara ini . "

' Mengapa hyung hanya peduli tentang uang? Dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang perasaannya . " Pikir Junsu . Dia merasa bahwa ia ingin menangis sekarang .

" Ya , Yunho - sshi membayar karyawannya dengan gaji yang tinggi dan dia selalu memperlakukan karyawannya dengan baik . Tidak ada majikan sebaik dia. " Mr. Kim berbicara tentang bosnya dengan mata berbinar .

Jaejoong membuat ekspresi kurang menyenangkan . " Appa , aku anakmu , bukan Jung Yunho . Kenapa kau selalu memujinya , bukan aku ? "

" Memang benar , Jae . Kau akan menyukainya jika kau mengenalnya secara pribadi . " Mr Kim mengatakan .

" Apakah itu berarti bahwa aku bukan majikan yang baik ? " Jaejoong bertanya . " Aku bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa aku ingin mengenalnya secara pribadi . "

" bukan seperti itu , Jae . Appa selalu berpikir bahwa kamu adalah anak Appa . Hanya saja kau salah tentang dia . Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir . Hanya karena dia adalah sainganmu , itu tidak berarti bahwa ia adalah orang jahat . " Mr Kim menjelaskan . " Ya , Appa harus mengakui bahwa kadang-kadang Appa ingin dia menjadi anak Appa . "

Jaejoong cemberut . " Dan Appa , mengapa Appa masih bekerja di sana ? Appa tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Aku bisa memberikan semua yang Appa inginkan dengan uangku. "

" Ini bukan tentang uang , Jae . Ini tentang kehormatan . Sebagai manusia Appa harus bekerja untuk keluarga Appa, setidaknya untuk istri Appa tercinta , karena kau bisa mendapatkan uangmu sendiri dan mengambil tanggung jawab JunSu . "Mr. Kim mengatakan sambil membelai pipi istrinya . " Appa tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi anak-anak Appa. "

" Itu sangat manis , Yeobo. " Mrs. Kim mengatakan . " Tapi, umma masih akan mencintai appa bahkan jika appa tidak bekerja lagi . Umma pikir itu lebih baik , karena umma tidak akan sendirian lagi, karena Junsu sudah memiliki Yochun enam bulan lalu . "

" APA ? Enam bulan ? " Jaejoong berteriak . " Dan aku tidak tahu tentang itu ? "

" Diam , Jae ! Ini bukan masalah besar . Mereka telah berkencan selama enam bulan . " Mrs Kim mengatakan . " Dan kadang-kadang ia mengunjungi kami. "

Jaejoong menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya .

" Jangan bereaksi berlebihan , Jae ! Umma harus mengasihani Umma, karena Umma selalu sendirian di rumah selama enam bulan terakhir . " Mrs Kim mengatakan . " Kau seharusnya mengambil tanggung jawab , karena kau tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menemani Umma. "

" Jadi , apakah itu salahku ? Bagaimana aku harus mengambil tanggung jawab ? " Jaejoong bertanya .

" Umma akan memaafkanmu, karena aku Ummamu . Hanya melakukan hal yang sederhana bagi Umma. " Mrs. Kim menjawab .

" Apa itu? " Jaejoong bertanya .

" Beri Umma cucu ! " Mrs Kim menjawab .

" APA ? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya ? " Jaejoong bertanya .

" Apakah kau bodoh , Jae ? " Mrs Kim mengatakan . " Kau hanya harus menikah , bercinta dengan pasanganmu , dan kemudiankau akan memiliki seorang anak . "

" Aku tahu itu. Maksudku bagaimana aku bisa menikah ? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih . " Jaejoong menjelaskan .

Mrs. Kim mendesah . " Kau benar-benar pabo dan idiot, Jae . Hanya menemukan satu , seperti JunSu lakukan. "

" Jadi , kenapa tidak Umma hanya meminta JunSu untuk menikah dan memiliki anak . Dia sudah punya Namjachingu , kan? " Jaejoong balasan .

" Jae , Su masih belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi orangtua . Dia masih terlalu muda . " Mrs. Kim mengatakan .

" Ya , benar. Ia tidak berguna . Aku bahkan sudah punya perusahaan besar pada usianya . " Jaejoong mengatakan .

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu tentang saudaramu , Jae ? " Mrs. Kim mengatakan .

" Memang benar . By the way , itu adalah kesalahanmu, Umma . Umma terlalu memanjakannya . Umma bahkan tidak memintanya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan . " Jaejoong balasan . Suasana tegang antara JaeJong dan Ummanya semakin menjadi dan Junsu sedang menangis sekarang, tapi ia menekan air matanya agar tidak jatuh jatuh.

" Cukup, kalian berdua ! " Mr Kim menghentikan istri dan putra sulungnya . " Jae , kenapa Kau tak mengambil Jun Su untuk bekerja di perusahaanmu ? Appa yakin dia akan belajar sesuatu di sana . "

" Oke , aku akan menemukan posisi tepat untuknya di perusahaanku, tetapi apa dia ingin bekerja di sana ? " Jaejoong balasan .

" Tentu saja,iya kan Suie ? " Mr Kim meminta Junsu dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya .

" Oke, kalau begitu . " Jaejoong mengatakan .

" Tapi , jangan lupa , Jae . Umma masih ingin kau untuk memberikan cucu . " Mrs. Kim melotot ke Jaejoong .

" Baiklah ! Apa pun yang Umma inginkan . Sekarang , aku harus pergi bekerja atau aku akan terlambat dan karyawanku tidak akan menghormatiku sebagai bos mereka seperti appa menghormati bosnya berharga . " Jaejoong mengatakan .

* * *

hai aku Update chapter 1, semoga suka. aku masih author baru di FFn jadi kalau nemu typo bertebaran tolong dipermaklumkan. owh ya mungkin gak bisa bakal update cepet karena ada Ujian Sekolah jadi aku akan tetep usahain Update cepet. Panggil aku Hyun aja ya, aku gak suka dipanggil Author -_-.

Gomawo yang udah review sebelumnya ^_^  
Annyeong yeorobeun~


End file.
